Every Breath You Take
by Uke.san
Summary: "No hemos hablado mas que una vez y pero estoy escribiendote esto para decirte que te amo Madoka..." La obsesión es algo peligroso cuando no sabes lidiar con ella.. Madoka no sabra eso hasta que sea demasiado tarde...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, que tal? si a mis pocos lectores y a ninguno de mis comentaristas )? ya se lo que me diran que deberia de estar actualizando cosas en lugar de crear nuevas, pero es que simplemente no me llega la inspiracion para terminar ninguna de las otras historias que prometo seran terminadas!

asi bien, decidi hacer esto... una serie de correos obsesivos que llevaran a una cosa no muy feliz...

Madoka…

Tienes un lindo nombre, te lo habían dicho antes?

lamento perturbar tu tranquilidad de esta manera, quizás no me recuerdes pero si lo haces, soy Homura Akemi, un poco alta, pelis negra , cabello largo, ojos violetas… estamos en la misma universidad , no en la misma carrera pero te he visto pasar por ahí un par de veces después de lo que paso y no he podido evitar no averiguar tu nombre.

Y quizá no recuerdes como nos conocimos, no te culparía Madona, pero recuerdas

aquella vez que ayudaste a la chica que accidentalmente derramo su café sobre su ropa? pues era yo.

no intercambiamos muchas palabras ,de hecho fue una conversación bastante casual y poco profunda, pero yo siempre la recordare como lo mas maravilloso de ese dia.

recuerdo como me disculpe por haberte arrastrado a ayudarme , después de todo arme un desastre en la cafetera del campus y tu solo sonreíste y me respondiste que no me preocupara, que todo estaba bien y que tu estabas feliz de ayudarme.

jamas en la vida nadie había sido tan amable conmigo, jamas olvidare el brillo de tus hermosos ojos ni tu tenue sonrisa, tampoco olvidare el tacto de tu mano rozándome por accidente. Oh Madoka..jamas en la vida había visto a un ser tan precioso y perfecto como tu antes…

No me dijiste tu nombre esa vez… pero yo si que te dije el mio y entonces tu mencionaste aquellas palabras mágicas que cambiaron mi mundo "Eres linda Homura-chan!" después de eso, te levantaste y te marchaste, dejándome con la palabra en la boca y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora…

Pensé que no era justo que el encuentro furtivo no me permitiera decirte que te amo Madoka…

Estaré pendiente de ti de ahora en adelante, lo prometo, voy a cuidarte asi que no te preocupes de nada mas , de acuerdo? espero que puedas contestarme en cuanto leas este correo… pensé en hacerlo una carta pero eso no es usual en estos días…

aunque si prefieres que te escriba en papel para agregarle romanticismo entonces házmelo saber, de acuerdo?

con amor.

Homura.


	2. Chapter 2

Madoka…

He pensado en ti últimamente, demasiado para serte honesta ; ha pasado ya dos semanas desde mi ultimo correo y no me has contestado pero no me importa realmente, supongo que no sabes que decir…

como has estado? Yo he estado muy feliz, el verte pasar por el campus me hace feliz. Sabes quizá ayer no me viste pero nos sentamos en la misma mesa en la cafetería, quería hablarte pero soy demasiado tímida para ello , pero no me importo mucho de todas maneras por que pude admirar como comias… aunque a decir verdad te veías un poco palida.

has estado comiendo y durmiendo bien? aun no estamos a mitad de semestre asi que la universidad no debería ser una carga, además, me tome la libertada de revisar tu historial académico en la oficina del director el otro día y tus notas son increíbles! no deberías de preocuparte mucho por estudiar!

aun asi, lamento haber desacompletado tu historial académico, de verdad lo lamento pero después de estar dos semanas sin lograr un progreso inerpersonal entre nosotros tenia que conseguir algo, asi que tome la hoja medica y tu foto de archivo.

Dios Madoka, no puedo creer que incluso en una foto de archivo te veas tan linda! aunque siendo honestas pareces un poco asustada, pero me gusta el brillo que tienen tus ojos. Es muy lindo.

Respecto a tu hoja medica, no esperaba menos, tu salud y tus medidas son perfectas… quisiera poder abrazarte , o que te parece si la próxima vez que nos veamos nos abrazamos? apuesto a que seria estupendo Madoka.

Por ultimo, tengo entendido que tu grupo expondra sus pinturas en el auditorio de la universidad, te molesta si me doy una vuelta mas tarde por ahí? estoy ansiosa de ver que has pintado Madoka…

Por favor responde pronto.  
Con amor Homura.


End file.
